A COLOUR DARKER THAN BLACK
by Migi
Summary: (Not really WOLFS RAIN, but more my own writing. I put it in this catagory because if it was a move ie it would be manga, and it has blood-thirsty wolves in it).


A COLOUR DARKER THAN BLACK

INTRODUCTION

Rain splattered on the grassless dirt. She gave a sigh, long and wanting. She rubbed herself down, her small corset glimmering white. Her dress hung off her shoulders and her long skirt came down to her ankles, in a total white stillness. The moon could been seen through the trees, only just. She walked towards the cave, her long black hair blowing out behind her like a grand fan. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the wolves in the distance, howling for blood. She walked into the cave and stood on the rocky ground, her eyes still closed in a sleeping passion. The wolves were coming nearer. She slid down the cavern wall, moaning in innocence. She then felt a hand touch the side of her face. Leather wrapped was the fingers.

'I've been waiting for you, Catharine' he whispered, lifting her to her feet by her dainty hands.

'I know you have. Oh, I love you' she gasped in a whisper as he pushed her against the cavern wall, kissing her neck with his cold lips.

He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, one hand upon her left buttock, flexing his fingers in a smooth movement. Catharine Hobs scratched at his back, and baring her teeth as his hands worked their way into her groin, hidden under her long white dress. Her eyes opened for the first time. They were pale green, hidden under a lush curtain of thick, black eyelashes. She parted her long legs and gasped as he pushed against her, hard and slow. He removed her corset with his left hand, rubbing her stomach in a rough motif. She kissed his lips, making the first kiss last forever. He tugged at her top, pulling it from her shoulders and looking down upon her breasts. Thunder gently struck. His eyes flashed orange, bright and powerful.

'I love you' she let out in no more than a whisper, feeling his manly and strong hands unravel the material of her white dress of her lowers, exposing them to the tender flesh filed with treasures to the cold night air.

They slipped further down the wall, ending up as a pile of arms and legs upon the cavern floor. The coldness made her aroused and him more furious to have her. He straddled her on the floor, reaching down for his lower garment and releasing the creature that lay before the material. He had opened the female captive under him to the airy night, she moaned

under his every movement.

'Oh my! Oh my... That, that is wonderful!' She gasped quickly and in time as he rode her, hard and steady.

'I'm glad to hear the lady is liking it so much' she could tell he was chuckling as he spoke, his dark voice making her moan louder.

Wolves howled, he threw his head back, releasing a set of quick gasps, all following in time with Catherine's breaths. She closed her eyes and cried his name, but she stopped when a cold object touched her lip, letting rip a burning sensation on the flab flesh.

'Oh God...' she stopped all her wanting completely and began to sob.

The pocket knife touch her bleeding lip, leaving the red liquid to trickle down her lower cheek. She looked up at him, her face white and scared of what he would do to her. He was chuckling again. Catharine knew though, that this wasn't a game anymore.

'Oh my God' she repeated again, feeling a tornado of fear coming into her soul, picking up all of her hopes and happiness and leaving a scrape of a disturbing fear. He chuckled and slid the blade roughly down her arm, which was pinned down by his muscular one.

'Come, come, my dear. This is only to liven the party up a little, that's all' he grinned as she screamed as best she could as the river of red colour flowed down her arm and on to the floor.

'S-stop that... it hurts!' she wailed as he placed another strike to her other arm, laughing horribly.

The wolves were seen at the door of the cavern now. Their fangs were bared, dripping with a foul smelling saliva, and their white coats of silky fur stood on end as they watched the two humans upon the floor. The blood was driving them to take one step closer to the poor weeping woman, licking their sharp horrible teeth with their red long tongue.

Catharine stared, tear-filled eyes to the madman upon her bleeding body, who was busy carving patterns into her breasts lightly, watching the blood rise slowly to the skin then quickly travel down the flesh.

'Please... I-I can help you. I'll give you anything you want, just don't... don't kill me' she begged as he lifted her up to her feet and placed her against the wall, which stung her back with coldness.

He ran a smooth hand through her long black hair and let out a ragged, dark breath. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from his handsome face, hoping her voice had reached what was left of sanity in him.

'But my friends are hungry, Catharine', he said in protest and looked over to the prowling wolves with her, 'I can't honestly let them go hungry, can I now?'

She stared at him, unable to believe what he was saying to her. These creatures, and this man? He wanted to give her to them for a meal? She shook her head at his request and found herself loving him... and those eyes.

'No' she whispered, watching the creatures prowl up to them and look up at her, baring their teeth and making unpleasant noises in the back of their throats.

Three wolves, white and moon-shone like the skin of the lover who held her shoulders tightly.

In a single movement, he threw her down to them, and they barked madly, covering her naked body in theirs, devouring her flesh and allowing the blood to run down their throat like the rain outside. One wolf looked up to see the man, who was standing at the other end of the cave, then walked up to him, blood leaking out of its jaw and down its front leg, staining the fur.

'Good girl, eat up now' the man said gently, stroking the wolf's head with a caressing way, like love that one gives a pet.

The wolf allowed him to stroke her, them joined the other two and continued to rip the woman's body to pieces. The tall youth walked past his canine friends, looking down once to the corpse. It was badly severed, but was recognisable to be human. He knew the wolves would not eat all and that they would leave it here. In the cavern. But he didn't care, they loved him like a brotherin. He walked out into the rain and up into the dark, midnight sky.

Thunder and lightning, the orange reflected in his eyes once more.


End file.
